empire_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Canadia
The Empire of Canadia is a former nation that controlled directly lands to the east of Imperia, through direct hegemony the factions of (for at least part of the nation's history); Kazan, Solitude, Hell Inc, Corinth, Vienna, and indirectly held control over much of the eastern portion of the server. The Empire fell apart with the ban of it's founder, Atalung, and was replaced by the Empire of Solitude, under the reign of regent Alereax_Marcas until Atalung returns from his banishment. History Eastgate Traders Canadia can trace it's roots to the formation of the EastgateTraders, a small faction dedicated to horse trading located outside of east, in July of 2013. The faction would move east to a small set of hills in August of 2013, constructing the Tower of Gallifrey, which still stands to this day and is the oldest structure in the faction. The faction became a small carrot farm in September of 2013, but quickly grew, eventually outstripping it's agricultural nature. Early Days of the City Canadia quickly became a small city near a farm, and would eventually loose all aspects of its agricultural past. In December 2013 the faction annexed the smaller faction of Anonymous which consisted of a large fortress near the city. This began one of the largest fortification efforts in faction history, as a network of walls were constructed to connect the city and the fortress. Empire Canadia first became an empire with the establishment of the faction of Kazan, which occupied a set of ruins to the south of Canadia, rebuilding them into a considerable force. The Empire first gained prominence when the UFEL was established in May of 2014. Canadia formed an integral part of the union headed by Falco, and constructed the UFEL building in the city. The union , though ultimately a failed enterprise, would bring notoriety to the faction, and lead to hegemony over the factions of Corinth (now Vienna) and Hell Inc in September of 2014. Decline Canadia's decline is typically marked as the October 4th attacks by Motrivia. Motrivia infiltrated the faction and did major damage to several famed buildings including: * The Crystal Palace, sustained light damage * The Piazza San Darko, sustained major damage * The UFEL building, light damage * The Magyar Building, massively damaged, later demolished The attack left Canadia broken, and little of the damage would be repaired, in late October Atalung willingly abdicated the throne to Alereax_Marcas , then known as Mark Kevin, but remained in control of the Empire, focusing on improvements to the twin isles. This remained the case until the collapse of the Empire Collapse Canadia's final collapse would occur in November of 2014. Canadian Emperor Atalung was banned from the server and Alereax_Marcas was left in charge. The faction also suffered massive unrest with Corinth (At this time having become Vienna) and Hell Inc declaring independence from the faction. Many presumed the faction was doomed at this point in time. Rebirth as Solitude At this time the King of Solitude and Emperor of Canadia, Alereax_Marcas, was appointed full leader of the Empire and took control of it wholeheartedly and launched massive repair efforts. Construction Projects Completed * Gallifrey Tower * Grande Fortress * Piazza San Darko * Crystal Palace * Bureau of Economic Analysis Building Never Completed, but started * Train Station * Massive Road network streching from Imperia to the Twin Isles * ESBU building * Fortress of Vienna, to be strongest fortress in the Empire, cancelled after Viennese Independence Planned, never started * Phoenix Memorial for Oct. 4th attacks * Rail Network * Potato Ball Stadium * Ministry of Defense * Enigma machine for communication with Pax Artifex * Massive Tower for communication within city Destroyed * Magyar Building Condition Unknown * Twin Isles Bridge * Twin Isles Winery * Far Eastern portions of road network * Village of Murlas Notable People * Atalung: founder, first Emperor, first Emperor in exile * Alereax_Marcas: second, current, Emperor * Leadedjester: founder of Kazan, major member * VectorShadyHamer: Lord Regent of Vienna